The present invention relates generally to a machine tool and, more specifically, to a circular cutting supplementary apparatus for use in a machine tool.
When operating a machine tool (belt saw or band saw) to cut the workpiece into a circular shape, the operator must draw a circle on the workpiece, and then move the workpiece relative to the saw blade for enabling the workpiece to be cut along the circle. Since the workpiece is usually held by operator""s hand, it is difficult to obtain a perfect circular workpiece such that, a secondary processing procedure is needed to trim the circular periphery of the finished product.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a machine tool circular cutting supplementary apparatus, which helps the machine tool operator to cut the workpiece accurately and efficiently along the circle drawn on the workpiece.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the machine tool circular cutting supplementary apparatus comprises an upright support vertically slidably and horizontally rotatably mounted in the worktable of a machine tool, a locating block fastened to the top of the upright support and having a transverse through hole, a horizontal rod slidably inserted through said through hole of the locating block and locked with lock means, and a positioning member mounted on one end of the horizontal rod and provided with a tip being engaged with the center of the circle drawn on the workpiece to be cut by the machine tool.